Amongst the Darkness, a Mote of Light (DestinyMulticross)
by AdamZeeper
Summary: The quest of a Guardian to return home. Until it is too late... what happens then?
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, there were two entities, indescribable in all known languages.

A GAME was played among them, a game of probabilities, patterns, of life, and death.

Countless existences were created in the pursuit of the GAME. Each GAME may even have MODERATORS, certain PATTERNS that embodies certain aspects of each existence to heighten the experience of the two entities in their competition by automating certain parts of the game.

Being the ontological entities that they are, the concept of absolute oblivion did not occur to them, so instead of destroying the existences once they are done playing with them, they threw them aside.

Messily.

Some universes are incredibly far from each other, like that one paper when you drop a stack of them that keeps flying along with the wind, eventually landing somewhere farther than where it was supposed to be. Some stayed within the piles, brushing against each other, making it incredibly easy for the inhabitants to make a slight dent in space-time and cross between them.

Some universes are tainted with the energy of the two primordial entities, while others have them affected in subtler ways, in ideologies, tangible or otherwise.

The world that which the Traveler occupies, is a peculiar one. Its metaphysics are malleable, but not incredibly so that every species can alter space-time through sheer will. The primordial energy of Light and Darkness has an incredibly 'heavy' presence on local physics compared to other existences, the effects of which are much more noticeable, while simultaneously, certain Patterns may even recreate the same results that Light and Darkness and accomplish through the proficient use of exploiting the RULES that govern their existence - the Vex, for example.

However, for all their technological prowess, native Patterns such that of the Vex can never leave their own existence. To leave their own plane of existence means to leave the protection of RULES that govern their own existence. The physics that held their constituent atoms and molecular bonds together simply… vanish, as they cease to exist in the primordial soup of Light and Darkness between universes.

Of course, there are exceptions to these rules, as always.

Risen, or more recently known by their new designation, Guardians, are Patterns native to their own existence, transformed by one of the many Agents of Light to become something more, something that has imprinted their own Patterns upon their Light. They have become little Gods, in their own way. These newborn entities can, among other things, withstand the realm between worlds, sometimes even crossing them without intending to, in the case of the more powerful ones.

Such is the situation of Dimitri, a Guardian on an assignment on Venus, as the Vex came closest to breaching outside their reality - to the realm between.

* * *

"Blyat!"

A simple word, but it conveyed so many emotions and meanings when in context, in Dimitri's opinion, as unexpectedly at least hundreds of Vex can be seen right as he turned around the corner he swear he already passed just ten minutes ago.

_Guardian, I told you, Vex structures does not always follow Euclidean geometry! This is why you always stay on guard when on Venus, who knows what they can employ on their homefield?_

_You can tell me all about that later, Alex, but now, we need some heavy firepower… yes, transmat the Graviton Lance!_

A flash of bright blue particles, and the large black purple scout rifle appeared in his grip. Quickly, Dimitri aimed it at a massive Vex Minotaur and pumped a bit of his Light into the weapon.

A lance of artificial singularity filled with Void Light moving at a fraction of the speed of light collided against the timeless hull of the Darkness-filled Vex, taking a chunk out of it, the shot itself dangerously close to the radiolarian core. It screeches and begin sprinting at Dimitri, shooting a Solar bolt at him while doing so.

Dimitri, unlike the typical Warlock, really liked the feeling of his palm slapping against his enemies. Perhaps it was because of the number of crayon-eating Titans that he had the pleasure of being friends with, or maybe because it resembles the same feeling he had when he used Whisper of the Worm – pure, unadulterated pleasure of proving the Sword Logic upon his enemies. Either way, Dimitri _really_ like melee.

So he practiced.

A lot.

In milliseconds, atoms begin splitting into their constituent parts within his palms. The minotaur had half a second to watch idly as it sees an atom undergo fission before its radiolarian core vaporizes, with a metal clad hand clutching the case.

With no time to waste, he turns around, and begin methodically shooting down any Vex that he sees. A bolt of Arc Light hits a Harpy and shorts out its shield, and a purple lance soon follows. An unlucky Hobgoblin got sniped before it even registers a target. A Hydra lasted a few seconds against a Void singularity before collapsing to the strain.

_Reload_

_Thwump Thwump Thwump Thwump Thwump Thwump_

_Reload…_

Hours later, a massive structure of Vex machinery can be seen. Standing at a hundred meters, the triangle shaped tube resembles the typical components that made up a time gate, which means it is transportation for the Vex across time itself. Alex did not detect any more reality fluctuations normally associated with Vex teleportation, so Dimitri let his guard down. At least for now.

"Ikora, I found the structure that you debriefed us about. Alex's scans show the structure is composed of parts that resemble those of time gates, but modified somehow. Something about tuning it towards space instead of time? Alex will be sending you the data in a few seconds. Also, we encountered Vex with Darkness, not the Sol Progeny group though, from what I can tell." Dimitri said, observing the structure with interest.

"Good work, Dimitri. Please stand by for transmat of instruments. Standard time gate setup, but also a bit more for teleportation modules." Ikora said "Let's hope this is something mundane and not a new project of the Vex… Last time that happened, the Black Garden was discovered."

"It won't come to that, I do not think. This structure is too lightly secured for such an important project. Besides, if something like the Black Garden crops up, we can always ask _her_ to raid it with his fireteam, ha ha!" Dimitri laughs, thinking about the footage of the Young Wolf, along with her fireteam, crashing into the Black Garden and dismantle it piece by piece, the effects of which can be seen even outside.

God, that gal is insane! Dimitri thought. She was _the_ Guardian that everyone looked up to. It was she who killed Oryx, the one who spearheaded the attack against Ghaul, the same Guardian who killed Atheon, defeated Riven, and countless other feats – the God Slayer, they called her. They were right, though. Crota alone had killed thousands of Guardians on the moon with but a strike of his sword, marking the small planetoid with a chasm kilometers deep! Thousands have died their true death there, their Light unable to handle the massive paracausal power of Darkness within Crota, snuffed out like a small candle within a snowstorm.

And then Polly killed him.

Or, rather, Pollentia, along with a 7 man fireteam, coordinated an attack that struck Crota within his _Ascendant Realm, _permanently giving him a final death using their Traveler-given Light! Everyone, including him, had expected armies of Guardians to fight a war upon the moon and take it back, and yet, in a single day, she came back with a God under her killcount.

And then Oryx came, and we all know what happened to him when he encountered Polly…

"-imitri, Guardian? Do you copy?" a worried voice greets him.

"… Yes, I'm fine, just reminiscing on the times where Polly killed gods and Traveler knows what else! Those were the days…" Dimitri nostalgically replied.

"We all remember the Age of Triumph, Dimitri, but our situation is a bit dire right now – a Pyramid ship eerily reminiscent of the description that… our old Speaker gave us about the Darkness was discovered. That is why almost every Guardian is on their assignment right now – we cannot afford to give the Hive a single moment of respite." Ikora said, a hint of tiredness in her voice "Hence why you are there on Venus with no Guardian support. Apologies."

"Well, I could use some support. Warlocks are force multiplier, after all, and numbers are always welcomed. Anyway, I'll get back to you after setting up the equipment. Over and out."

"Good luck, Guardian."

A moment of silence.

_Guardian, are you alright there? _Alex asks

_Yes, Alex, I am fine. Just… It's been a while since I've seen Polly since, well, you know. _Dimitri replied.

As Dimitri turns on the machineries, The Ghost continue prodding.

_You do know that this cannot continue forever, right? _The small orb of Light exasperatedly said. _You are, after all, immortal, and so is she! The more you put it off, the worse it'll get!_

_Yes, I am __**very**__ much aware of that, thank you very much! _Replied Dimitri, irritated. _It's just that, it could ruin a century of friendship just because of this whole ordeal! Besides, like you said, we got time._

A hum from the reality anchor being turned on. Alex continues.

_Your opportunity cost analysis is heavily skewed, you know? It is better to just rip this off quickly before she starts questioning why you keep avoiding her._

_Hahhh, maybe later, da? Alright, you win Alex. Just, right after we finish with all this mission, __**then**__ I will go talk to her. I need… time to think._

The Warlock then finished tinkering with the frames transmatted earlier. Alex gave them a quick reprogram, and then look at Dimitri.

_You know what, maybe we can put this off a few days. The Dawning is coming, anyway, and with the mood being such, maybe it will help talking to her less of a stress factor? _The Ghost encouragingly said.

Dimitri nodded gratefully. _Thanks Alex._

_Anything for my Guardian, even if they are emotional support!_

Dimitri smiled, then continue working on scanning parameters of the instruments.

A comfortable silence lasted a while.

"And… done!" Dimitri said aloud.

A final maintenance check from Alex, and the metaphorical switch was flipped. A deep hum can be heard from the new machine, a mess of computronium and haphazard interface encased in a black case. New data flashes across the interface, displaying familiar and unfamiliar Vex data to the keen eyes of Dimitri. He goggles.

_A highly energized gravity well, why would the Vex need that? That's almost enough to create a singularity, and a huge one at that! And time also being affected, as usual with any Vex tech… Alex, report._

_The fluctuations in all the 4 dimensions have a certain pattern. Obviously this is on purpose, but the why is out of reach still… Wait, something's happening. Dimitri, you might want to stay back!_

The pyramid shaped tube begin radiating blue particles _(chronological particles?)_, and suddenly Dimitri's foot left the ground.

_Cyka Blyat! Alex, generate our own gravity well! I'll assist!_

_On it, Guardian!_

A purple and orange aura radiate out of Dimitri's form, and slowly they begin anchoring down to the ground. However, the rate in which they move towards the tube did not slow down much, and at the end of the tube, an incandescent Light and stifling Darkness can be seen swirling around in two dimensions.

_Damn it! Alex, reinforce my body, I am going to try doing something crazy!_

Arc energy begin forming at Dimitri's side, as the quantum state of Dimitri's form begin to harden. His Void Light begin altering space around him, contracting at the front and expanding behind him. Electromagnetic energy begin propelling him at the opposite direction. Dimitri screamed as the strain on his Light begin breaking down his body.

_Dimitri, just hold on! Traveler damn it, space just reached a critical state, the singularity is expanding!_

Slowly, the artificially made Alcubierre bubble begin losing against the gravitational pool of the singularity. Dimitri increases the amount of Light he put into the field.

_Alex! Can we escape this gravity well, accounting for the increase in pull and our Light?_

_I am dedicating all of my processes on enforcing your body right now! If I stop doing so your body would rip apart! But preliminary simulations aren't showing very good results right now!_

_We only need to succeed once, let's commit all our energy to a single push. On my mark… Mark! _

Suddenly, the bubble expands considerably, Dimitri's form can be seen slowly flaking off, first the spinmetal robe, and then the paracausal exotic helmet, then parts of his skin. But the effort paid off, and he can be seen accelerating past the growing pool of gravity. The pair felt a brief feeling of elation, before doubling down on their effort.

_Just a bit more_.

Unseen by the pair, energy of both Light and Darkness begin feeding into the singularity for unknown reasons, bolstering the strength of the field considerably. Alex immediately detect this increase, and reported to Dimitri.

_No, it can't end like this! Is the singularity paracausal?! Alex?! _Dimitri panicked voice asked.

_Yes, it is! Not like we need any more incentive to escape!_

_Fuck! This will not be our last death! One last push on my mark… Mark!_

Almost as if sensing the desperation of the Guardian and his Ghost, the Alcubierre bubble wobbled, before steeling together, almost determinately, before accelerating past the speed of light. However, despite this increase in speed, they are losing ground.

_Guardian, I cannot put anymore energy into this except for hardening you body. I… am sorry._

_No… is this it? I am not Pollentia, but I have killed Xol, a Worm God, and yet I am dying to a freak accident of the Vex?! I __**refuse! **__I still have many others that care about you and me, Alex! And Polly, especially Polly… But this is unacceptable! Alex, discard my physical body, and use the energy to maintain my body change to maintaining the faster-than-light field. __**Now!**_

_Guardian, I'll do as you say! Get ready…_

The world went bright for Alex, then darkness as stifling as the Moon greets him.

* * *

_I feel nothing._

_Because there is nothing but… energy._

_What is this energy? Both feels… familiar, one more so than the other._

_I look at myself. I see Light._

_I look around me, I see Light and Darkness._

_I look further across the fields of Light and Darkness, and __**See**__ for the first time, reality as it is._

_An entity, brighter than the brightest star, was __**Sitting **__with another entity, darker than oblivion, than the pitch black of the biggest black holes. _

_Indecision._

_They looked at me_

**_"Anomaly"_**

_Then they look back at their __**GAMEBOARD/BACKGROUND/REALITY **__they are __**PLAYING**__ in._

_Ignored me, like a human looking down at an ant. _

_So I ignored them._

_I looked back at where I came from._

_This… discarded __**GAMEBOARD/BACKGROUND/REALITY **__was cast aside long ago. Nothing was there for me. Or was there? There was? Who? Her…_

_Can't remember…_

_I look next to it. A __**GAMEBOARD/BACKGROUND/REALITY **__was there. If I came from the other __**GAMEBOARD/BACKGROUND/REALITY**__, then it must be boring there for me to leave. I looked down at the new __**GAMEBOARD/BACKGROUND/REALITY**__, and __**enter**__ it._

_A bright flash of light was all I could see._

* * *

"Guardian! Eyes up, Guardian!"

Dimitri opened his eyes, a brown iris with an aura of Light surrounding it. Instinctively, he flexed his Light, motes of it flying around him as he felt his own condition. His Light felt… strained, as if used a lot in a short amount of tim- _Yes!_

"Alex! We are alive! We made it! Ha ha!" Dimitri boisterously laughed, which echoes across the landscape.

Alex's shell - decorated with an aura of white particle and the Dawning design, the "True North" shell, Dimitri calls it - begin rotating with a… regretful manner?

"Guardian, I… I did not get us out of the singularity. I… failed."

"What?" Dimitri stills, his face frozen in the still smiling manner, which slowly turns into a small frown, then outright scowling. He then schools his expression. Not that it matters considering the neural symbiosis they have.

He took a symbolic deep breath, then said:

"Damn."

A moment of silence.

…

"Guardian, Dimitri, I am sor-"

"It is fine, my friend. Not your fault. It is solely the Vex's fault, not yours."

Dimitri then sent him his feelings, his thoughts and reasonings on the matter. This surprised Alex, as the last time he did so it was decades ago – talking builds character, Dimitri said all those years ago.

"Thank you, Dimitri… just… Thank you."

Another moment of silence. An understanding was reached between them, and Dimitri stood up.

"It doesn't matter that we failed. We still yet lived, and that is what matters. Though I have to say, I am surprised that we are still alive – we guardians are tough bastards, but surviving a paracausal singularity? Sounds like something even Osiris cannot reason his way out of." Dimitri said confidently.

"Actually, Dimitri, in my last moment before being offline, I discovered we were not pulled into the singularity, but rather somewhere else – I am not sure myself. What I do know, however, was that you were turned into pure Light, and did something in that state to make us appear here, however, so in a way, you saved both of us!" chortled Alex. Dimitri chuckled along.

"Well, I _am_ me, after all. Well, we can solve this mystery later. Right now, we need to ascertain our location. Alex, do a quick scan of the planet. Report back to me in 5"

"On it, Guardian!"

The Ghost then flew upward into orbit. Dimitri looked around, taking in the view of the big, green forest around him. Peace.

It is unusual for there to be such a peaceful place. Even amongst the forestry of the EDZ there are always the gunfire of either the Cabal's huge cannon-gun, the humming of Fallen Servitors, the occasional fire of Devrim Kay's sniper, or Cabal drop-pod falling on hapless Guardians head, pissing them off several times when they revive over and over again. Dimitri chuckled at the thought, then gloomily thought about what he was doing.

He was distracting himself.

He realizes that he might never see his friends and the Tower again. He was a Warlock. He can realize the machinations of the Vex when he sees one. Completely unknown place through a vex time and space gate? He have heard Guardians being teleported from Venus to a random asteroid in the Sol System before, and it took them days for their Ghost to travel from there to Earth and get a NLS jump capable ship to reach them. And that was from a small and typical teleportation gate.

Mishaps with bigger gates tend to result in missing Guardians. And his situation? Several orders of magnitude bigger than that. The Vex have never been successful at bridging together other realities, and he should have realized the similarity it has to The Vault of Glass. Several realities brushed together in it but never a bridge between. He had already known that they, for whatever reason, cannot cross them despite the closeness of the realities.

Now he knew. It needed a paracausal entity.

Him.

The device he was investigating, a single aspect of the Vault of Glass, weaponized.

They were _baiting _Guardians.

And now they will use this to banish others to other realities, just like him.

"FUCK!"

If he does not warn the Vanguard of this, critical assets (i.e Guardians) will be lost to the Vex before they realize what is happening, and considering how nosy Pollentia is, she would be the first to investigate his disappearance.

The Vanguard would lose their best Guardian, and Earth would not have a huge line of defense that is Polly. The next time an entity such that of Oryx comes to the Sol System…

"DOUBLE FUCK!"

He need to go back, before it is too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri laid down, and tried to make himself comfortable on the grass, looking at the vast blue sky above him.

Peacefulness. A bit of an alien concept to a Warlock such as him. Things are always happening around, whether waiting in the Tower for a new gun from Banshee, watching random Guardians spontaneously dance while doing something, or going on a mission with bullets and grenades filling his senses.

Perhaps Hunters such as Cayde would know this feeling. The feeling of total isolation, in the wilderness alone, with birds chirping and inactivity all around.

Cayde would've enjoyed this.

Dimitri close his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment while it lasted.

* * *

_Ping_

His Ghost sent him a small notification, not wanting to disturb the tranquil mood in the air.

_I'm up._

"Alex, you're back. What data have you got?" Dimitri stood up, brushing his robes while doing so. The ghost blue-white-gold accented shell glittered in the morning light, creating a beautiful aura, floating in front of him.

"… Some interesting data, for sure. Though this is a bit… disheartening to see. Here are some pictures I took while in orbit."

A high-fidelity picture of a medieval town can be seen from the projected holographic image of the Ghost, along with the map of the planet.

"So my hypothesis was correct… this means…" Dimitri muttered.

He sat down slowly.

"Alex, scan the local quantum state of this place, and please tell me what you see." Dimitri said monotonously.

Unnerved by the action of its Guardian, it began doing so, measuring the fabric of the universe, tensing and stretching it as one would stress test a silk fabric casually. Discrepancies were immediately noticed.

"Uh, something's weird with the local physics for sure. Certain properties of the quantum foam aren't lining up with the expected results… Wait, why do I detect Light and Darkness in the space around me? And why are they not interacting with each other?! Almost like as if… they are stable in the presence of each other?" The Ghost said in a nervous voice. "Something's wrong…"

Not wanting to say it out loud, Dimitri replied mentally through their link.

_We are in a new reality. With the technological equivalent of medieval period. With different physics, and all that implies._

The Ghost immediately swiveled around and countered, "Now now, let's not jump to hasty conclusions, yeah? Maybe we could be in one of the alternate timeline in our own reality, like the case of the MIDA, which is… not much better than your hypothesis but still!" lamely finished Alex.

"Well, the best way to confirm them is to collect data, da? That medieval town… not the only one I take it? Lead us to the nearest one then. We need to confirm a few things anyway. Let's go." Dimitri quietly said.

The duo looked towards the direction of the town. _136 miles away_, both thought. Dimitri started walking. Along the way, they did an inventory check.

"Our inventory contains most of our gear, though the Graviton Lance is… mostly in shambles. The singularity projector is completely broken, the fabricator for it is broken, the higgs boson accelerator is broken; in short, half of the components at the front of the gun is completely beyond repair due to the Vex black hole." Said the Ghost matter-of-factly. "However, everything not outside of our inventory is completely fine, so except for the Nezarec's Sin and Graviton Lance, all of our more exotic equipment is pristine."

"Alex, why are you giving me reports about our high-end gears when in a world where the most advanced weaponries are swords and shields?" Dimitri asked in a flat tone. "Are you getting a bit more Cabal-like ever since you got dunked in their oil for the first time in the Red War?" teased Dimitri with a small smirk on his face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Cabal Oil is very nutritious _and _delicious to both organics and synthetics!" chuckled Ghost, "Besides, weren't you the one who chugged a whole gallon of Cabal oil because of…" Alex paused.

_The hunger and thirst gnawed in his stomach as he pulled his knife out of the one-ton Cabal Trooper. Days without Light, he cannot think about anything but water and food, but seeing the black, oily tube leaking liquid, he can only think to quickly stuff it in his mout-_

Dimitri took a deep breath.

Alex quickly backtracked, "Err, well… Damn it, I'm on a roll today, aren't I?.. You know what, I'm just going to shut up and just send you a data packet. Sorry."

The Ghost winked out of existence in a shower of blue particles.

Dimitri took another deep breath and close his eyes.

The feeling of losing his Light, the loss of something that he had for his entire life. It was literally the source of his life, providing him his immortality. And for a month, he was mortal, and so are most of his comrades.

PTSD was not a concept known to most Guardians, until that day.

He opens his eyes once again, and looked over the data packet. Lack of glimmer, so hold onto that… sparrow can be fabricated but would take a day for efficient glimmer transformation… more pictures in orbit…

"I am fine, Alex. I'm sure it was just as traumatic to you as it was me, seeing as you are literally a piece the Traveler itself, after all; the connection of Light between you and your own progenitor being cut off… I can't even imagine. Either way, we need to discuss our plans for the future." Dimitri said with an understanding tone.

Alex appears in a shower of blue particles, and sheepishly said, "Sorry about that, again. It was insensitive of me, but yeah, we need to plan what we are going to do. Do you already have an outline for one?"

Dimitri nodded, "Right now, we need to go back to our reality and warn the Vanguard about the device. Can you imagine just how many Guardians the Vex can send off with devices such as the one that dealt with us?" Dimitri shudders "Besides, knowing Ikora, she would ask for Pollentia to investigate our disappearance, and she could end up trapped here, just like us, and without her proficiency of Light, if another entity decides to threaten Humanity's existence, the Last City may be in danger"

"However, that may prove to be difficult; the Vex are masters of space-time technology, and considering the technological level of this place, it would be next to impossible to leave this reality through technological means. However, there is another way we can possibly go home" Finished Dimitri.

"How so? The Vex are the pinnacle of reality travelling, what other means could we possibly us- oooohh, that's right. _Magic._" Realized Alex.

"Exactly. If entities such that of the Ahamkara can exist in our reality, then there must be some who can manipulate space-time using the latent Light and Darkness energy that permeates the fabric of reality here!" confirmed Dimitri, "And with that, we need to start with getting a frame of reference of the natives here, starting with that village we are moving towards."

"And with that, we have our goal! It feels nice to have a concrete objective, right Guardian?" cheered Alex, bobbing up and down as he said so.

"Very much so, little Light. Let us set off, then."

* * *

The pair walked for an hour. During the time, the Warlock have repaired his battle robe and removed his damaged Void amplifying exotic helmet. For the first time in days, he breathed in fresh air of nature, no filter and all. The fresh air immediately cleared out his mind, and despite the situation, he smiled a broad one. He has a strong and defined face, with square chin, reminiscent of Slavic descent. With medium length brown hair swept to the side, he can be best described as having a military face, with stoic lines across his skin. Because of that, the broad smile looks subtly out of place on the square-ish face of Dimitri.

He walked confidently, with straight back and long strides towards his destination, using a bit of Light on each step, making each stride longer than it should be, as if space itself made way for the steps of their master. Dimitri began making small talks.

"Say, Ghost, let me guess: The reason why we are still able to use our Light is because of the local physics, yes?"

"Yep! Like I said earlier, both Light and Darkness exist almost in a harmonious state here in this reality, so the first thing I did when I came back online without sensing the Traveler's Light was to draw from the nearest source subconsciously. It wasn't until you told me to do a scan on local physics until I realize what I was doing!" explained Alex.

"Hm, that is very good. I thought we would be in danger without the Traveler's Light to maintain our full operational capacity. What about the rates?" questioned Dimitri.

"Roughly on par with what I usually get with the Traveler around, though I doubt I will be able to pull more than needed on emergencies such as that artificial Alcubierre bubble that you made earlier. Simulations show that the result would be… unpleasant on the area, to say the least." Reported Alex.

"How so?"

"Let me just send you the simulation results…"

_Hm… Light and Darkness relationship on local reality… replacement for Arc energy… act as a fundamental force… atomic breakdown. Huh._

"… I see. Let's be careful not to take too much, da? Wouldn't want to accidentally cause nuclear explosions every time we fight... or do we? Alex, take some note! I have an idea…" Dimitri thoughtfully said.

"… Dimitri, you sound scarily like Lord Shaxx for a moment there. Might want to tone that down a bit, but sure! Controlled explosions would be great for battlefield control, especially against Hive swarms!" Alex said, amused.

Both give a mental sigh of contentment, glad that the tense air between them was banished. Despite the long period of working with each other, Dimitri and Alex seem to have a natural friction of communication, completely at odds with other Guardians and their Ghosts. It's not that they don't like each other or anything, but their personalities are simply not compatible with each other. One once made a comparison of Dimitri is to Alex as Zavala is to Cayde-6 – not very compatible in personalities, but friendly acquaintances, nonetheless.

With that conversation over, a comfortable silence descended as they space-walked to the village, their destination.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much plot going on, just some character building I did for fun. The OC must be good in order for the story to also be good, so there's that.


End file.
